stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stand 1978/1990
Chapter 8 *pg 70 :#Officer Joe Bob infects speeder Harry Trent five hours after Joe had spoken to his cousin. However, according to Stu Redman, (Ch 7 pg 65) he had been picked up on the afternoon of the 17th together with the others, including Hap. So it had been at lot longer since he had talked to Hap. *pg 71 :#Harry Trent, and salesman stops to eat at Babe's Kwik-Eat in East Texas, and is asked for directions by a vacationing New York City Police lieutenant Edward M. Norris who is with his family. The officer and his family were at Disney World in Orlando Florida and are now heading back the NYC. Why would they go so far west if traveling between New York and Florida? *pg 73 :#We are told Angela is not in a hurry to get home as her husband is hosting his weekly poker game at their home. Yet at the bottom of the same page, we are told that it is her friend Sarah who goes home to infect her husband and his poker buddies. Chapter 24 *pg 192 :#Lloyd tells his lawyer, that he quit school in the sixth grade. But later in the book, (Ch 62 pg 951), it says that Lloyd had quit school after repeating his junior year for the third time. Chapter 26 *pg 211 :#It says that several posters were plastered on the walls of the University of Kentucky at Louisville. The problem is that there doesn't exist a UK in Louisville. *pg 219 - :#A soldier fires the entire "clip" in his rifle at Ray Flowers. The proper term is "magazine". (See Firearm errors) :#A soldier shoots the sergeant with recoilless rifle that fires 70 gas-tipped slugs per second. Three problems. (See Firearm errors) ::*A recoilless rifle is not a shoulder fired rifle like an AR-15 or FAL. ::*What is a "gas-tipped" slug? ::*Recoilless rifles do not have rates of fire that high. *pg 221-222 :#A communique is printed. At the top, the From field is "Gareth", yet at the bottom it is signed from "Garfield". Chapter 29 *pg 257 :#Stu notes that the gun Elder carries is a revolver. On page 260, Elder is sent to execute Stu. Stu hits Elder's arm with a chair and the gun discharges and falls to the ground where it fires again on impact with the floor. Two problems. (See Firearm errors) ::*A revolver would not be able to fire a second round as the hammer would be resting on a spent round. ::*Stu is shaking so much he thinks that if Elder gets up, he'd miss him with all five bullets. Two bullets have been fired from his six shooter, leaving only four. Chapter 44 *pg 834 :# 474 Nadine tells Larry her grandmothers hair "was totally white by the time she was forty". Later (Ch pg) we are told Nadine was adopted just after birth. How would she know about her grandmother if that was the case? Chapter 56 *pg 834 :#On the bottom of the page it says that it was the morning of the 24th of August and it furthermore says that Nadine had spend the previous two nights at Harold's. But she sat outside his house and waited for him on the 21st. A quick recount will show that she had actually spend three nights at Harold's. Chapter 59 *pg 896 :#Stu mentions Nick might have had his hand on the shoebox that held the bomb. Only Harold and Nadine knew the bomb had been hidden in a shoebox. :#Fran is told she has a broken foot and sprained back. Yet later (pg 917) Fran leaps to her feet and when God heals her though Mother Abagail (pg 918) only her back is mentioned. No mention is made of her broken foot. Chapter 65 *pg 979 :#Harold put his notebook with his suicide note back in the Triumph's saddle bag before shooting himself. Yet when he's found by Stu and the others (Ch 72 pg 1043) he is clutching the notebook in one hand. Chapter 74 *pg 1087 :#Stu pulls an address card off his key ring. The address card has his phone number from Arnette TX. (713) 555-6283 on it. Two problems. ::*713 is the Houston Metro area code -Even when The Stand was first published-. Arnette was said to be about 110 miles away from Houston. ::*Why would Stu still have his keys from Arnette? Especially when they left Colorado with only the clothes on their back. -- Misc. If Larry Underwood is famous as we are led to believe, why does nobody recognize him on his trip to, or stay in Boulder CO.? The only one, who seems to be vaguely aware of who he is, was Joe, because he knows Larry's song. ( Note: All page numbers are from the Doubleday hardcover - "Complete & Uncut edition", unless otherwise noted. )